Just Dance!
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: Crackfic! Ciel, after making sure Sebastian is out, gets out his Wii U and plays Just Dance! It goes maybe a fraction more fluffier than I wanted it to get towards the end. Modern AU, OOC. Rated for swearing/paranoia.


**OK, so this is obviously a crackfic; I don't expect anyone to take this seriously. I really don't. Basically, the story behind it is that I got a Wii U for Christmas and I got Just Dance 2014 with it and then I thought up this story. Forgive me. Modern (as in 2013 modern) AU. I repeat, **_**AU**_**. And OOC in the extreme.**

**Ciel: 14**

**I don't own Just Dance 2014 or the music in it or Kuroshitsuji... (Leaves to cry in a corner)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The door closed with a final-sounding 'thud', which made Ciel grin broadly, a rarity. Oh, how he had _longed _for this day, when his brooding roommate finally decided to go out for a few hours (_most likely with a secret girlfriend or something, _Ciel thought) and leave the younger child alone. _Finally, _he thought as he pulled out a box from behind the TV, _I can play this in peace and without fear of embarrassment_.

He took the item from its box and brushed it off, removing dust from it, and plugged it into the TV (after a few incidents which involved missing cables and a fur ball – damned cat). After a long time of waiting (updates suck), Ciel took the CD case and opened it, taking out the game inside the case out and sliding it in the CD slot.

_I'm actually excited, _Ciel picked up the Wii remote and synced it to the Wii, _I'm gonna do so well!_

* * *

_1. Applause (Lady Gaga)_

"Fuck!" Ciel swore as he failed again, "Bitch! How the hell do you do all that!?"

Waving his hands up in the air and doing the same down low seemed to be the only part he was good at. Everything else was either a 'miss' or just 'OK'. This irritated the child greatly, and he was grateful when it came to the part where the dancer on the TV sank to the ground and did a few arm gestures, which Ciel found easier. He groaned aloud when the dancer started to stand again while doing the fan-like hand- gestures.

"Does this song _ever end_!?" he cried out, trying and failing to keep up with the dancer, as his arms were exhausted.

It was with relief that he pressed the 'A' button to continue after the song had finished.

* * *

_2. I Kissed a Girl (Katy Perry)_

"So...many...hand...movements..." Ciel was doing marginally better this time round, meaning that the rate of his misses had lowered by a bit. He was still proud of this achievement, however, and a grin crossed his face at the chorus.

"Ha..." he panted, "The chorus..." he laughed.

_That's childish_, the voice at the back of his mind whispered to him. Ciel promptly told the voice to shut up and went back to concentrating on the game.

...

"I GOT A PERFECT, BITCHES! HAH!"

* * *

_3. Love Boat (Frankie Bostello)_

"STOP PRANCING AROUND, IDIOT!" Ciel snapped at the TV screen as he followed the actions of the dancer on the screen precisely, funnily enough. He supposed it was those extra lessons his roommate forced him to take that made him so good at it, or maybe it was because he was just that awesome. Either way, Ciel found the movements he had to mimic highly embarrassing.

"Wait- WHY IS THE TITANIC IN THE BACKGROUND SINKING!?" Ciel found it hard to concentrate on anything else after noticing that, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF IT _IS _THE TITANIC. WHY IS IT THERE? AND-!" He narrowed his eyes, "Why is there a couple waltzing!? This song is _so retarded!_"

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the song ended, and Ciel resolved to never play it again. Unless he got more coins than usual for playing the song. His greed would take over at that point.

* * *

_4. C'mon (Ke$ha) _

"Fuck that!" Ciel instantly quit playing the level as he saw what he had to do.

* * *

_5. Y.M.C.A (Village People)_

"IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y-M-C-A!" Ciel shouted very much out of tune, the Gamepad near him so he could gain a karaoke bonus, "IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y-M-C-A!"

This was the only song Ciel could sing off by heart on the whole game. His roommate would sing it if he ever arrived home drunk (New Year's Eve) and thus, Ciel had had the song burnt into his memory, whether he liked it or not.

"THEY HAVE EVERYTHING FOR YOU MEN TO ENJOY..." he was doing very well, getting a multiple number of 'Perfect's in a row, and not missing any of the actions. HE had chosen to be the person with the sombrero and he was not regretting that decision.

...

"_Excuse me_!" Ciel glared at the screen after the song had ended, "Only 5 extra Karaoke points!? I _deserve _more than _that_!" He huffed, and his glare melted slightly until he was only pouting slightly.

"Well, I got all the stars, so that's something, I guess..."

* * *

_6. Starships (Nicki Minaj)_

"Ohh...my...God..." Ciel felt embarrassed just doing the girly actions _alone; _he was_ extremely _grateful that the other was out right now; otherwise he would have died of embarrassment. He copied the actions hesitantly, noting with dismay how many 'misses' he was getting. He could feel the chorus approaching, and he muttered to himself, "Come on, Ciel, you can do this..."

"STARSHIPS WERE MEANT TO FLY..." that was all Ciel knew of the song, and these actions where only marginally easier to deal with than the others, and he felt almost satisfied until...

"So...many...colours..." He blinked hard and tried to focus on the actions that he were supposed to be following, but he was repeatedly distracted by the flashing colours in the background.

Needless to say, he didn't get a very good score for that song.

* * *

_7. Moskou (Dschinghis Khan [Cover])_

_This one, _Ciel thought distantly_, is the worst._

He had chosen the guy to follow, and he was wondering what on _earth _possessed him to choose the _guy_? He should have _known _that he would have ended up doing that bloody dance.

As he struggled to follow the action on screen, he felt sudden pain in his back, and he cried out, hitting pause on the Wii remote. With an angry glare, he turned the song off and, after some deliberation, turned the whole system off, bending down (biting his lip at the pain in his back) and packing it away.

After he had done this, he stood back up again and, pausing again, decided to go upstairs and rest, as his back was in pain, and his arms were trembling. _I'm going to be sore tomorrow_, he thought grumpily, moving to the stairs and going up them. He opened the door to his room and threw himself onto the bed, curling up on it (and quickly uncurling as his back protested) and closed his eyes; he opened them a second later and muttered,

"I need a drink."

Sighing, Ciel pushed himself off the bed and went downstairs, going to the kitchen and taking out a glass from the cupboard. He poured himself a glass of water from the tap and sipped at it; he felt sudden thirst, after that first drink, and quickly drank the rest of the water, refilling it again and drinking that.

He slowly went back up the stairs again and fell onto his bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep in seconds.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

With a smirk, Sebastian watched the younger male mimic (or at least try to mimic) the actions on the TV, and he held back a soft laugh at Ciel's comment on the couple waltzing in the background.

He'd gone out to the library and had just returned, and had been about to call out his roommate's name, but he had stopped when he heard the music. He had peered around the corner to see Ciel playing the game his Aunt had given him for his birthday, and he had decided to use Ciel's unawareness to his advantage; he had watched the child play the game, and it had been one of the most amusing things he had ever seen.

He had had to duck out of sight when Ciel had stopped playing on account of his back injury (he would have helped out, but if he had shown his face then, Ciel would have come to a conclusion quickly and would have given him a lecture on the importance of not spying on people) and had gone upstairs, only to come back down for a glass of water soon after.

And now, several hours later, Sebastian was off to wake up the child, to ask him what he wanted for dinner; it was the elder male's turn to cook.

"Come on, wake up..." Ciel turned the other way and let out a soft whine of protest, burying his face into the pillow. Sebastian sighed and tried again.

"You want dinner, right?" he was surprised when Ciel turned back to face him and, with half-opened eyes, shook his head.

"...not hungry..." he murmured, "...wanna sleep."

_I guess I'll be cooking for one; a nice change. _"You sure?"

"Yes..."

"...very well. If you want something later, tell me," Sebastian waited until the younger gave a small nod and closed his eyes again, asleep once again, clearly exhausted.

"You overexerted yourself again," Sebastian mused aloud, "Didn't the doctor say not to do that? That's why I'm here, after all, to stop you from doing that."

"...go away...you're too loud..." Ciel had opened his eyes again, slightly, and a small frown was on his face, "...go on."

"Of course, I'll leave now," Sebastian, with a faint smirk, ran his hand through the younger's fluffy hair, earning a whine of irritation and a soft smack on the arm.

"Go 'way!" Ciel managed t put more force behind the statement, and as if to make a point, he turned his back on Sebastian; evened-out breathing signified that he was asleep once again.

"Fine, I'm leaving," with a last look at the sleeping child, Sebastian left the room and made his way downstairs to prepare dinner.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**That ending -.-**

**I'm not **_**unhappy **_**with it...but... (Sighs). Lol, I actual did ragequit when I did C'mon on the game; I was like "lol nope"**

**My arms were sore for days O.o**

**~Stephano**


End file.
